The ability to determine an individual's speech perception automatically, rapidly and remotely results in improved hearing device performance, dramatic cost-savings, and greater accessibility to hearing health care for patients who cannot afford it or for those who lack easy access to the necessary expertise.
Many traditional methods for fitting a hearing device are based on sophisticated gain models utilizing average perception, performance, and preference data. The use of such methods falls short in that they cannot correctly tailor the performance of the hearing device to the individual without the direct involvement of a hearing professional. In addition, methods that are based on a patient's subjective inputs can lead to inaccurate fitting of a hearing device which leads to a high cost to fit the device and a low acceptance rate.